


My Friend

by Huggle



Category: Vienna Blood (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Caring Max Liebermann, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Oskar Rheinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Oskar is sick.Max takes care of him.
Relationships: Max Liebermann & Oskar Rheinhardt
Kudos: 9





	My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Episode three, The Lost Child.

It’s a simple fever, nothing to fret over; Max prepares a tonic and adds a few drops to some water and spoons it into Oskar as often as he can.

He applies wet cloths to his forehead, chest and the back of his neck to help, and this becomes their routine for the next several hours.

It’s just past dawn when Oskar, cooler now, calmer and no longer in distress, opens his eyes; he’s lucid, aware and stares at him.

“You’re here?” 

Max takes his hand, squeezes it gently. “And when my friend needs me, where else would I be?”


End file.
